


Unrequited

by EgoDominusTuus



Series: How To Become [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Has Issues (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus - Freeform, Flowers, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hanahaki Disease, Hank Anderson and Connor are Family, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Protective Hank Anderson, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: He hadn’t been programmed for the fact that androids could also experience Hanahaki disease. The bellflower petals were blue, the hydrangea petals were green.--In which Connor can't help but to love Markus. Even if it kills him.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: How To Become [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972660
Comments: 18
Kudos: 130





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProwlingThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/gifts).



He hadn’t been programmed for the fact that androids could also experience Hanahaki disease. The bellflower petals were blue, the hydrangea petals were green. It wasn’t until Connor stood face to face with Markus that he really caught on to the significance of the coloration. 

Hank had looked at him like he’d grown a second head when the petals dribbled from his lips while they’d watched Markus deliver his speech to the world demanding freedom for all of his kind -- their kind.

And when Markus kissed North, Connor had coughed up an entire hydrangea flower. His deviance  ~~his love~~ made a small burst of fear  ~~jealousy~~ slip through his entire frame, curling from his toes to the top of his head. 

When he’d told Hank about it later, his callous friend had pointed out that he better confess or find a surgeon, because  _ he _ would not deal with finding a new partner. Connor easily detected the worry in Hank’s voice, saw the look in his eyes when he coughed and another burst of petals dribbled from his lips; the android tried to cover the occurrence with his hand, but the small waterfall of blue and green slipped between his fingers and scattered on the table in front of them.

He had never read a report of an android with Hanahaki before, but it was only logical, really. If it had been reported, they would have been disassembled to see what malfunctions were causing something that should have only been capable in humans to happen in an unthinking, unfeeling machine. It would have been considered an anomaly in their programming, and that would have been…

Unfavorable.

Now though? Everything was changing. Androids had all but taken over the city, and humans were only just starting to trickle and move back into their homes after the events that had transpired on November 11th. Things were changing, they were different…

But Connor didn’t know how different he was. 

He had thoughts. He had feelings… but what human doctor would operate on an android who said that he was experiencing an anomaly in his programming that could prove fatal  ~~who said he was in love~~ ?

Further research gave him two other options for a cure. He could confess as Hank had suggested; the probability of that providing alleviation of his plight was slim to none. Markus was with North. Their kiss had changed the world.

The other option was the inevitable shut down of his system as roots grew through his key components. 

Of the three options, none seemed all that favorable. 

“You don’t know how the other person feels.” Hank was polite enough to pretend that he had no idea who Connor was pining over. The petal coloration was a bit of a giveaway — how he stared at Markus when they met up and the other male wasn’t looking was like a flashing sign fifty feet tall.

“Spend some time with them.”

That only made the coughing worse. North was usually always there, and Connor could only come up with so many preconstructions on how to make sure that Markus never saw the petals that spilled from his lips. 

“Spend some alone time with them, then.” Hank was furious when he’d said that, drinking and irate that Connor was looking worse for wear, that Connor frequently had fits of coughing that resulted in a spray of blue and green that now tinged with the bright shine of his blood.

Connor was touched that Hank cared, even if he was showing it in his usual, gruff way. The man treated him like he was some errant kid, grown-up but still making mistakes that a father wanted to help correct. He treated him like he could do something about the disease that was riddling his body with what would soon be literal holes.

He would have liked to think that spending some alone time with Markus was all that he needed, but every time he thought of doing so, the realization that he was in love with North would make him hesitate, make him think that it might cause even more pain if he were to be rejected.

Rejected – that wasn’t something that he’d ever had to consider before. He’d been rebuffed, and his relationship with Hank hadn’t been the best thing when they’d started out, but he’d always known that there was a way to work around his problems, a way to achieve his end goal if he just looked out and looked sharp.

There was no looking out or looking sharp to make someone feel emotions that weren’t there. There was nothing that he could really do to change the situation, other than to cross his fingers and…

What…

Hope?

Were androids capable of that? Everything was changing, so Connor was almost certain that they were capable of most anything that was thrown at them.

Apparently, that applied to diseases as well. 

“If you don’t go talk to him, I will.” Hank’s voice was forceful, but Connor could see the color blushing his cheeks, the fact that he was drinking deeper than he had in quite some time. He could identify the fact that it was emotion that was guiding him more than common sense.

And the fact that it was emotion guiding him more than his sense was the only thing that made him realize that Hank would really do it, too.

The last thing that he wanted was for someone to try to explain to Markus feels that Connor wasn’t even sure he could explain to himself. He gave a sharp, curt nod… and then just as quickly sat down beside his friend.

“I don’t know how to do that, Hank. He’s never alone. North is always—”

“Oh, let’s just go see him. Leave that to me.” Hank stood up, swayed a bit from the drink muddling his senses, but nodded in a quick and determined fashion.

If anyone was going to be his – Connor scanned his mind for what the human terminology was – wingman in this situation, he figured that Hank would be the correct choice.

After all, the only other person that he could think to turn to would be Markus himself… and that…

Well, that was its own set of complications.

He would worry about it when they got there… it was the best that he could do. 

\--

It didn’t take them long to arrive at the apartment complex that Markus and North had taken up together as the war had cooled off. The city hadn’t completely repaired itself from everything that had happened, hadn’t figured out exactly what its new status truly was. It was a city for androids, but at the same time… it wasn’t just them that lived there. 

There were humans as well, intermingling and mixing, no longer sure of the dynamic in which they existed. Some stayed simply because they couldn’t afford to find other housing, or because their homes had been in their families for generations and the thought of moving was something that they simply couldn’t stand.

Others stayed because they had wanted to see the androids free for as long as they could remember, and now that they had, they were in a completely new world…

Things were strange, but they could have been much worse. Connor was aware of the fact that a dirty bomb had been mentioned, could have been set off. If that had happened, Hank couldn’t have stayed in his house. No human would have been able to stay in their homes.

It would have been a world for only his kind.

But that had not happened, and they were all learning to live together, learning what it truly meant to be human in more than one way.

Connor coughed again, and the spatter of blood that speckled his full lower lip had Hank growling.

“Figure this out or I’m taking you to the doctor.”

Connor’s eyes widened -- his memory quickly scanned what options the doctor could give him, and he drew back almost instantly.

“I can’t.”

It would take away the emotions that he felt; it would completely remove his… newfound… feelings… 

What he felt for Markus.

He couldn’t.

He wouldn’t.

“You’ll die.” Hank’s voice was matter of fact, but Connor knew him well enough now to detect the minutiae of the way that he grimaced, a slight squint to his eyes. His lips were downturned, and a wrinkle that wasn’t usually there appeared at the bridge of his nose.

He was upset. 

He knew that Connor only had a few options to survive the Hanahaki disease, and Connor knew that his friend would do whatever it took to make sure that someone else important to him wasn’t taken from his life.

Hank cared deeply, even if he wasn’t always sure-footed on how he wanted to show it. 

But… on this, Connor didn’t think that he could budge. He wasn’t sure of what it meant to experience these human emotions, but he had the feeling that if he allowed what he felt for Markus to just be taken from him, he would regret it.

He’d heard plenty of humans say that they would rather be dead than to give up a person, to give up their friends…

Was this what they meant?

“You don’t understand what I’m saying here, Connor. Handle it, or I’m taking you to a doctor,” Hank’s eyes were clear and sure, and very full of promise. “I don’t care if I have to tie you up and drag you.”

“I don’t think you could do that, Hank.”

“Don’t test me, Connor.”

“But you’re physically--” Hank grabbed his wrist and jerked him forward before Connor could finish spelling out the fact that he was obviously stronger and more skilled in combat than he was.

“I’ll figure it out if you don’t.”

And somehow, Connor knew that he wasn’t lying. 

\---

Regardless of his knowledge for how truthful Hank was being, getting to Markus’ door and actually knocking were two different things. He could hear them inside, North talking softly, her voice always so seemingly urgent, no matter what she was actually discussing.

Was that what he saw in her, the urgency? Should he act like every word he had to say was so important that it was practically life or death?

I ~~n this case, it was,~~ ~~but he wouldn’t think about that~~.

Instead, he ran scenarios in his head. How was he supposed to accomplish this, when he wasn’t even sure of his own emotions and how to properly express each new one in any given situation. His life hadn’t taken a sudden turn like Markus’ had -- he hadn’t been in the presence of a human who had nurtured these thoughts and feelings inside of him, allowed them to grow.

He had spent quite a bit of time with Hank, who actually took to a bottle to  _ suppress _ emotions when they were particularly strong. He could take Markus for a burger… but was starkly aware of the fact that such actions were not going to get him where he needed to go.

Where he needed to go was--

“Connor?” North’s voice sounded confused, and then her eyes narrowed just a bit.

Was it that he looked ill? His body was capable of repairing itself in any given situation, but he wasn’t sure of the effects of Hanahaki on an android's regenerative abilities. The fact that he was capable of healing was probably one of the only reasons that he had survived for as long as he had. 

This was… not an ideal situation. Markus stepped behind North and put one hand on her shoulder.

Connor choked out a cough and only just managed to hide the petals up his sleeve. A dribble of blue and green waterfalling from his lips would do him no good when he hadn’t even figured out what he wanted to say yet.

What would  _ Hank _ do in a situation like this? Barge in. Tell Markus ‘I think I’m in love with you’, demand reciprocation or at least knowledge that the feelings would never be returned so he could seek a cure through surgery? 

Connor thought about it, but instead, he gave a wry smile. “Did you think that we could talk for a moment, Markus? I have a matter to address with you.” 

Formality. His initial given programming -- polite, concise. Not exactly to the point, but he’d get there. He hoped he would get there; there was no telling where Hank was, waiting in the shadows to spill out and ‘take care of it himself’. 

It was nice to be cared for.

“Sure,” Markus’ voice sounded a bit confused himself, hesitant in the drawl with which he answered. But his hand reached behind him and grabbed his coat. North made to move, and Connor felt a flight of panic in his chest that sent petals gushing up and into his mouth, but Markus quickly alleviated the issue. “We’ll be back soon. Go finish your call.” 

Connor’s eyes flitted behind them; the phone was sitting on the back of the couch. Whoever was on the other end of the line had saved him from her company. 

Was it appropriate to thank a stranger that you couldn’t hear? 

“Okay,” she seemed remiss for a moment to leave Markus’ side, but after a second she brushed past him, letting her fingers drag along the top of his hand in a motion that made Connor’s insides clench. 

He spat the petals out quickly when Markus turned to lock the door, hoping that he wouldn’t notice the dribble on the ground. 

\---

They walked for a while in comfortable  ~~at least for Markus~~ silence, until finally, Connor cleared his throat. 

He didn’t know where to start.

“There’s a new case of disease amongst androids, have you heard?” Practical, statistical. That was better than coming outright and saying it, right?   
“It was kept quiet before…”  _ Before you changed the world, _ “The liberation. It was considered a form of deviance.”

He was only lying a little bit; there had been a few other cases. He’d researched it in his internal database once he’d started coughing. The cases were few and far between, those that had been documented, but they were there.

“I hadn’t heard anything about it.” Markus frowned, his eyes curious. 

“Have you heard of the human disease Hanahaki?” He was sure that he had.

Markus drew up short, brows knitting together, a frown forming on his lips and leaving Connor feeling his stomach twist again. This situation was strange to him, he felt unprepared. He felt like running. 

“I…” Markus frowned again. “Yes, I’ve heard of it.” He stopped walking altogether, turning to face Connor. “Why?”

This was the moment that Hank would tell him to  _ go for it _ and  _ handle the situation _ , and in all honesty, Connor thought he should have been able to do that. But Markus was standing so close to him, blue and green eyes giving him rapt focus; his insides were a jittering, quivering mess. His systems were threatening to overload… and…

And…

“I thought you should know about it, so you could maybe make an announcement.” Connor lied. Flat and practical. He swallowed a cough. “If our kind is made aware of it before it becomes too much of a problem, maybe we can get a handle on the situation.” 

“Oh.” Markus seemed let down for just a moment, as though he could tell that Connor had been about to say something more interesting than informative suggestions. “That makes sense. I’ll get something set up.” 

“Good.” Connor nodded. Short. Affirmative. Completely aware of the fact that he was not going to be able to face Hank anytime soon. “It’s important to get ahead of this before it becomes an issue. There are clinics that can remove the problem entirely.”

“Or you could just tell the truth,” Markus added, and Connor felt for just a moment as though he was speaking directly to him. He hadn’t uncrossed his arms from his chest, and his lips were held for just a moment in a tight line.

“That is also an option.” 

But was it? Was it really? 

Connor didn’t know anymore, more than to walk silently back towards Markus’ apartment, his insides twisting with petals, confusion, and pain. 

\---

It took Hank three days to find him. Markus had made an announcement, and by the time the officer finally tracked Connor down to a hotel, he wasn’t coughing up the petals.

He was vomiting them in relentless waves that were making him dizzy. 

“You sure are some kind of stupid!” Hank’s voice was sharp and angry, but the pain behind it was clear. “You stay  _ right here _ .”

Connor might have fought him on it, but the fact was, he was too confused to stand. He didn’t notice when Hank left the room, pulling out his cellphone.

And he didn’t notice it when he came back in.

He  _ did _ notice when Markus entered fifteen minutes later though, concern and panic on his features. Connor took one look at him and doubled over the bed again -- a full hydrangea nearly lodged in his throat, the stem spilling out for a foot before Connor stretched his hand up and yanked -- blue blood painted the roots that had grasped hold. The bellflower was more gentle, still petals, just dancing in the air-conditioned breeze. 

“Connor, wha--”

“Stupid.” Connor coughed, splayed forward on the bed, and groaned again. “I should have--”

“Why didn’t you say anything before!” Markus was at his side, and Connor could barely lift his gaze to look at him. It was probably better, actually, that he didn’t. Instead, he closed his lids tight to block out the waves of emotion that were clearly affecting his processing capabilities. 

That was why he was confused when he heard a cough.

And a tickle of petals on his cheek, too long to be the ones he’d been coughing up. Too soft.

He blinked his eyes open to watch a soft, feather fall of black velvet queen sunflower petals dribbling from Markus’ lips. 

Brown, chocolate.

The color of his eyes.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
